


The League United

by JLASuperFlash



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Aliens, Arrowverse Justice League, Comics, F/F, F/M, JLA - Freeform, Romance, arrowverse, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLASuperFlash/pseuds/JLASuperFlash
Summary: Arrowverse AU Post-Crisis.Five years since Oliver Queen sacrificed himself for the multiverse. Five years since the biggest world-ending catastrophe anyone had ever seen. And five years since the lives of our heroes changed forever.The Age of Heroes, it was called. Led primarily by the heroes of Earth-Prime, The Justice League.Now fully formed, they face their biggest challenge as a team yet, one that will threaten to completely dismantle all they’ve worked to build since Crisis.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Barry Allen & John Diggle, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Iris West, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & J’onn J’onzz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Evil Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, thanks for even bothering to click on this story! Even if you don’t plan on reading, I appreciate your view!  
> This is my first official story on here and its a little nerve wracking to finally be posting the first chapter.  
> Regardless, I’m REALLY excited to start this one up. The League forming at the end of Crisis was one of my favorite moments in the entire Arrowverse, so I really wanted to write some League stuff within this universe.  
> It does go AU after Crisis, and I’ve changed a few things about some members’ lives to be more convenient to my story.  
> I changed up the team a bit too, based on who I feel comfortable/like writing. I’ll explain more in the next chapter.  
> This 1st chapter just sets up the big bad, and the next chapter outlines the League, so we’ll see them in chapter 3.  
> Until then, PLEASE enjoy & leave some love :)

**Kalanor**  
**7 Earth Years Ago**

Lightning struck down on the warm, sandy earth, shattering bits and pieces of dirt and rock.

No one was around to care, there wasn’t much to see on this planet, so not many lived there. The hot, dreary climate and lack of plant life ensured that anyone who still lived here, did not stray too far from their cities.

Nobody, with the exception of one man.

He’d been driven from his home, his city, by people who thought his very existence was unnatural.

Even in a world of finned aliens, his third eye was considered a bad omen. He was considered bad luck and a menace to their society.

Like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off and bring destruction to their thriving city.

While the government hadn’t forced him out, the young men and women that set fire to his house or threw rocks at him as he passed by them on the way to the store, did that well enough.

He thought of his usual tormenter, Jasonar. Since they were children, Jasonar had verbally and physically beat him.

Beat the third eye until he was purple and couldn’t open for days.

His parents, poor peasants that could afford little and had no power, could merely put ice on it and tell him to stay clear of Jasonar.

Not easy when he and the bully remained in the same class until they reached adulthood.

His mind ran through scenarios where he could get revenge on Jasonar for all he’d been him through.

It was one of the thoughts that kept him going.

“Nuclear energy. Flame of Py’tar. Jasonar. Saranna. Kill.” He mumbled, huddled underneath a large, carved in rock as the lightning storm raged mere feet away from him.

He was wrapped in the only item he was able to bring with him, his coat. After they’d lit his house on fire, they’d chased him with weapons, sharp ones. Chased him until he had no choice but to run as far away as he could.

For the first day, he ambled around. Sleeping underneath any bit of shade he could find during the day, and traveling at night.

There wasn’t much cover and he had no idea if they were still hunting him, so traveling at night was the best way for him to stay alive.

The second day, he found a nearly dried out lake, licking and slurping as much as he could until his tongue swept up dirt.

And then he kept going. He had no idea how many days he’d been out here now, or how far away he even was from the city.

He could be going in circles for all he knew.

He’d been huddled under the rock for at least an hour, mumbling to himself, his mind running a mile a minute and trying to decide what to do next.

He was stranded. Sure to die in the next day or two if he didn’t get any water. Having not eaten for days, and nowhere to go.

The next city was probably hundreds of miles away. He was dead, for sure.

“Why?” He moaned, curling up in a ball on his side and holding his head. “What did I do to deserve this? Please, gods, strike me down. Let me suffer no longer.” He pleaded, desperate tears leaking out of out of his two primary eyes.

He laid there and cried, ready for the sweet release of death. Angry and desperate and sad.

He laid there for hours, curled around himself with the feeling death creeping up on him.

The third eye blinked suddenly, as if with a mind of its own, and gazed at something along the horizon, while the man continued to weep.

No, not something. Someone.

As if the eye had sent a signal and alerted him, the man looked up, head shaky and weak. He squinted with all three eyes, trying to make out what the figure was.

And then the figure clarified. A person? Out here in the storm right now?

Were they looked for him or were they merely a traveler, making the trek from city to city looking for trade or a new place to call home.

Something in him told him they weren’t looking for him.

It was a sign. A sign from the gods themselves, a gift, if you will.

Pushing up on shaky arms, he let the jacket fall to the wayside and stumbled out into the clearing.

It was nearing dusk, and most of the light came from the lightning in the sky above them.

Lightning struck the ground right next to him and he barely flinched. If he died, he died. He had nothing to lose at this point.

The straggler stop their land-speeder, gazing right at him.

And then the man with the third eye collapsed, keeping the third eye open to see how the straggler would react.

Sure enough, they hopped off their land-speeder and rushed towards him.

He almost felt bad. Almost.

But he’d nearly been killed multiple times in the last week. He had to survive.

Gripping the jagged rock in his hand and feeling a surge of anger release inside him, he waited until the straggler was close.

The moment he felt a gentle hand on his arm, he struck, twisting around and jabbing the rock directly into the stragglers jugular.

He watched, as the straggler’s eyes widened in pure shock and began making choking sounds.

The man with the third eye twisted the rock, making sure to get deep and watching with a scary satisfaction as blood squirted and dripped all over both of them.

He waited until the straggler let out a strangled cry and collapsed, having choked on his own blood.

Finally able to get a good glance at his face, he noticed how young he was. Probably had just finished schooling.

He should know better than to approach anyone out here alone, he reasoned.

A newfound energy running through him after the kill, the man searched the dead bodies’ pockets, finding a house key.

He picked up the drop sword as well, testing the weight in his hand.

Then he looked towards the speeder-bike, which looked like it had a cantina clipped to the side.

He rushed towards it and picked up the cantina, taking a long, desperate sip.

The lukewarm liquid felt like heaven as it traveled down his throat and left a cool sensation in his belly, reinvigorating his body.

And then he glanced once more at the dead body and mounted the bike.

Jasonar would pay. They all would. They’d all pay for treating him like an outcast. For beating him and mocking him and refusing to believe he could be a useful part of society.

He thrust the handlebars forward, shooting him off into the darkening night.

The wind whipped past his face and he felt the blood slowly dry on his hands.

He was sure he looked a mess. Bloody, dirty, furiously insane looking.

He had an idea. It was a stupid one, and potentially a dangerous one, but he couldn’t do this on his own.

There was only one group of people that could help him now.

So he drove for a few hours across the sand, finally reaching the outskirts of the city that used to be his home.

He looked at it with disdain.

On the outside, it looked beautiful. But on the inside, he knew it was full of corruption and hatred and bigotry.

He’d never travelled this way, but he knew they had an exit out of the city. It was risky to try and go in his exit, but he had no other choice.

So he parked the bike outside the walls of the city, a few feet from where he knew the secret exit was.

He’d heard rumors, whispers from people in the streets or drunken patrons in bars.

The red bricks of the wall were dirty and all identical, so he had to knock on a few and tug on several more before one came loose.

And then the others around that one came out just as easy until there was a whole in the wall, one just big enough for large man to fit through.

He was a small man though, so he had no problem squeezing through.

Once on the inside, he continued down a dark tunnel, slipping and sliding down a few slopes.

Until finally, he reached a ladder, and above it, a trapdoor.

There was light shining through the cracks on the trapdoor, and he shakily climbed the ladder until he reached the door.

Bracing himself, he knocked.

And knocked again and again until he heard footsteps. He dropped down quickly at the noise, not sure if whoever was on the other side would strike first and ask questions later.

He was on his ass in the dirt, looking up as the trapdoor opened and he was met with the hardened face of a burly looking man.

“Who are you? How did you get here?” He asked gruffly, gun pointed unwaveringly at the man below.

Finding his voice, the man spoke, raspy after days of it going unused. “I need to request the help of The Resistance. Please, I’m desperate and I have no where else to go. No one to turn to.”

The man’s eyes softened slightly but his gun remained trained on him. “Who are you?”

“My name is Despero.”

At the reveal of his name, the burly man above raised his eyebrows in shock. “The delinquent with the third eye? The one who was run out of town four days and five nights ago?”

The man below, Despero, nodded. Anger bubbled at the surface at the way the man spoke of him.

But he could hardly blame him. That’s how the townspeople always spoke of him. And the resistance, who lived underground and in the shadows, they barely had contact with the world above them.

They only knew what their messengers and spies brought back with them.

“Why are you here?” The man asked again.

Despero stood up, “I’m here to take this city back from our oppressors. From the people that drove me from town.”

The man looked at him warily, but then he blinked a few times and nodded. “Come. I’ll bring you to our leader and we can see what he thinks of your plan.”

He moved over and Despero took that as his cue to start climbing the ladder.

The man helped heave him up and he dusted off his dirty clothes, following silently.

The Resistance base was as dirty and dark as he expected. They were underground afterall. With bits of tech and trash littered about what could be considered “streets.”

They’d forged and built some semblance of a city down here, with mud caked windows and doors that were really only frames. No sense of privacy and no real protection.

People watched them as they passed, nervous around a newcomer, even more so when that newcomer had a third eye that was blinking rapidly at them.

Then they reached a room towards what Despero guesses was the middle of the city.

It was by far the most open and well lit. And there were frames for doors that led to several different rooms. The one straight ahead looked to be the biggest and inside he could see a man sitting at a beat up and dirty desk that was most likely taken from the trash site of the main city.

Inside the other rooms, he could guns. Swords. All manner of weapons, primed and ready to be used as soon as the moment called for it.

Despero couldn’t help the hope that sprung up in his chest. Maybe this would work.

The resistance was usually spoke of as if they had nothing and were mere peasants that had a certain disregard for the rules.

He could see that wasn’t true now.

“Gremnir.” The burly guard spoke, popping his head through the doorway. “We have an unexpected guest. Found him inside the back entrance. He wants to speak to you.”

‘Gremnir’ looked from his guard to Despero, eyebrow raised.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when he spotted Despero’s third eye and paused.

Now, he looked a little more intrigued. “Thank you, Fuhors. Now leave us and go back to your post.”

The man had a higher pitched voice, not as stern as Despero had expected from the resistance leader.

“Sit.” He gestured towards the rickety chair on the other side of his desk.

Despero nodded, sitting carefully as to not break the damned thing.

“So, what is my guard talking about? What do you wish to speak about?”

Despero gripped the sides of the chair. “As I’m sure you are aware by now, I was the one driven out of town days ago. Flushed out of my home by the very people that have tormented me since I was a child. I wish to have revenge.”

Gremnir, he clearly was not expecting Despero to lay out his inquires so quickly, reacted so drastically that his eyebrows shot up comically.

“And what makes you think I’m going to help you?” He asked.

“You mean what’s in it for you?” Despero clarified. “Aside from getting out of this hellhole, I will ensure that you become the new general. Leader of this great city’s armies.”

Gremnir folded his hands in front of him on the desk. “So you what? Want me and the other resistance fighters to go up there and attack them? We don’t have the numbers. We may have plenty of weapons, but our numbers are small.”

“No. That’s not my plan. I will tell you, but first I need to know you’re on board.” Despero crossed his arms.

“And why should I trust you?” Gremnir asked.

Despero cracked his knuckles, his poor aching muscles and tendons screaming at him. “Because for days I have thought of nothing but revenge. I was near death when the gods granted me a chance at survival. I took that chance. And somehow, I’ve made it here. Back to the city that has forsaken me. For too long I’ve been treated like a worthless earth maggot. Disgusting? Untouchable. That ends tonight.”

Gremnir watched the emotions cross Despero’s face. Anger, hurt, determination. Resolve.

“Okay. Say we form an alliance. What will you require of me if not my army?”

Despero smiled. “A few weapons, maybe. A couple men. And we’ll need one of your spies to bring us some royal clothing.”

“Your plan is to infiltrate the capital?” Gremnir guessed.

“No. Not the capital. The Flame.” Despero smiled.

Now Gremnir looked shocked. “The Flame of Py’tar? The cities’ power source? But why?”

“I am going to jump into it.”

At that, Gremnir jumped up from his chair. “You can’t! The flame will kill you instantly. That, or it will take away anything and everything you love. It’ll take your entire soul.”

“In exchange for ultimate power. Besides, I have nothing, no one to lose. I fight for myself. Only the most desperate and worthless of men can jump in that flame and survive. That man is me, I know it.” Despero touched his third eye. This was purpose, he knew it.

The Flame didn’t accept just any soul as it’s vessel. Only the right one. Many had died trying, all of them believing they were the one to control the flame.

“And if you die in the pit?” Gremnir questioner, still a little weary.

“Then you only lose a couple men. But if I don’t, there is no stopping us from taking this city and ruling under our own ideals. Choosing who prospers. This is our time, I know this now. The gods have spoken to me.” Despero said resolutely, absolutely sure in what his destiny was now.

Why else would the gods send him a man with a means of transport and a weapon and water? When he was mere inches from deaths’ grasp. There were no coincidences like that in life.

“And if you succeed, I will be general and you will be what exactly?” Gremnir asked.

“Their god.” Despero smiled, feeling like things were finally working in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of one HR Wells: until next communion!


	2. Meet The League (not story)

I thought I’d do a “chapter” just explaining the league a little bit since it’s part AU/part canon.

I didn’t put Kate or Jefferson in mainly because I don’t know the characters all that well. I haven’t read either of their comics and even though I watch both shows, they’re not my favorites and I tend to forget a lot. Plus, I really wanted to have Diggle be part of it as Green Lantern.

Not to mention… there’s another surprise character I REALLY wanted to add to the League that will appear later. I won’t put their name in the tags until they appear ;)

Everything is mostly canon up through Crisis and the new seasons. Oliver is still gone and unless specified, everyone he brought back is still back. 

So I had to write some people out unfortunately.

Anyways, onto the main league members!

**The Flash/Barry Allen**

**Location:** Central City

 **Occupation:** Forensic Scientist

 **Marital Status:** Married to Iris West

Barry is one of the characters whose life remained relatively the same. Nash, Caitlin, and Ralph are no longer part of the team.

**Supergirl/Kara Danvers**

**Location:** National City

 **Occupation:** Reporter at CatCo

 **Marital Status:** Single

Kara also remained rather unchanged. Nia and Brainy are no longer there, they moved to Opal City together. 

**The White Canary/Sara Lance**

****

**Location:** National City

 **Occupation:** Bartender

 **Martial Status:** In a relationship with Alex Danvers

Sara is no longer part of the Legends. After a mission involving Rip and Ava went south, Sara lost everything and left Nate in charge of the Legends after the grief was too much to handle. More about what happened with be explained throughout the story. She moved to Central City for a year before she and Alex started a relationship and from there she moved to National City.

**Superman/Clark Kent**

**Location:** Metropolis

 **Occupation:** Reporter for the Daily Planet

 **Martial Status:** Married to Lois Lane

I love the fact that he has kids in the Arrowverse but that’s not the kind of Clark I wanted to write just yet, so this Clark has no children. He and Lois have been married for two years and are only thinking about having kids. 

**The Martian Manhunter/J’onn J’onzz**

****

**Location:** National City

 **Occupation:** Private Investigator

 **Marital Status:** Single

J’onn is pretty much identical to canon J’onn. Nothing really needed to be changed with him!

**Green Lantern/John Diggle**

**Location:** Metropolis

 **Occupation:** Argus Agent

 **Marital Status:** Married to Lyla Michaels

John has a bit more a complicated backstory now. He still has JJ & little Sara (who are older now), but after he moved to Metropolis with the ring in his pocket, he was visited by one of the other Green Lanterns. The ring had been a beacon that called to the other Green Lanterns when left unused. 

Hal Jordan assured him that time on earth worked differently than time on Oa, and that he needed to come with Hal to train, to realize his potential and find his higher calling.

He left for one earth year and came back as the Green Lantern. He's been working alongside the League (and Barry/Clark) whenever he can. 

So, yeah! That’s pretty much it, anything I didn’t explain here will likely be explained in a further chapter via the heroes’ perspective or through dialogue.

Next up, we finally meet our heroes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next communion!


	3. Two Supers & A Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet half of the League in this chapter! Next chapter will be the other half before they all come together :D

**Metropolis**

**2020**

“This is Jack Ryder reporting for Metropolis’ very own WJAB-TV. As you can see behind me, Superman is currently battling the criminal know to the public as Blackrock. He escaped prison early this morning and laid low until about 3pm where he attempted to set bombs below Centennial Bridge.”

Jack Ryder was a young, energetic reporter that never, ever turned away from a story. Even if it was one so dangerous and close to the currently fight going on.

“Once it was called in, Superman was here in an instant. That familiar boom in the sky letting us all know he was here. I have an eyewitness here, who says he was near the bridge when it happened. Sir, what can you tell us about how the fight escalated to this?”

He thrust the microphone towards the man, while the camera shifted slightly his way.

“First of all, Hi Karen, hi Ben. They’re are my kids.” He added for Jack’s benefit proudly, soot and dirt on his nice suit. “I was was my way to work at Bridwell Communications when I heard screaming and some explosions. Well, you know how it is, I had to get of the car and have a look. I had just passed by the bridge,”

Jack was clearly trying his best not to yawn or tell the man off for chattering on so much. But, he allowed him to continue for the sake of the camera.

The man cleared his throat and straightened his tie as if he’d just remembered he was on camera. “Even though Superman tried to disarm the bombs, Blackrock still detonated a few. And while Superman used his laser vision to seal the bridge back together, Blackrock took a few hostages from the bridge and headed to that building.”

He pointed to the tall building behind them, where Blackrock was shouting at Superman and shooting beams of energy.

They pushed the hero back but did little else to harm him.

“And do you know what Blackrock wants?” Jack asked.

“I heard him shout something about his son.”

Jack ripped the microphone back to him. “You heard it first here, folks. Blackrock has a son! Does he just want to see him? Is his son in trouble? More on this story will come later tonight. Tune in to WJAB-TV for more tonight.”

The cameraman gestured towards the man with his eyes.

Jack looked at him like he was an idiot for a second before he caught on. “Oh! Thank you for your time, sir. Get out of here and stay safe!”

He half-hazardly shook the mans hand and pulled away, only to nearly be knocked over by someone running past.

The entire scene was chaos as people ran around trying to dodge debris or other civilians as they all ran from cover.

Blackrock had taken a few hostages and were keeping them close by should Superman try to fly in and sweep them up. He was playing offense right now, sending large energy blasts hurling towards the man of steel.

Jack gestured for the cameraman to follow, as he ducked and weaves through people to get a better, closer angle.

The camera shook as the man behind it attempted to follow Jack, trying to keep both Jack and the action within the frame.

“Superman has already attempted once to rescue the hostages, only to have Blackrock hit one of them with the blast, further injuring him. Superman doesn’t seem to fighting back much at all. Were I to venture a guess, I’d say he’s waiting him out. Don’t know how much longer Blackrock or the hostages will last and- Wait a second! Is that-“

Jack paused, listening as a big boom could be heard in the distance.

They waited with baited breath for someone else to arrive.

Sure enough, there was a sudden blur of red and yellow and the next thing he knew, he was standing at least 20 feet from where he was before. Well out of harms way.

The Flash, the fastest man alive, took a mere five seconds to get everyone clear of the area.

Jack slapped the cameraman on the arm to jolt him back into action. He shook his head and brought it back to his face.

“And that, folks, was The Flash. Seems both he and Supergirl have arrived on scene. It should be over within another minute or so with all three on the case now.”

Jack looked away from the camera and back towards the action, where The Flash had now rescued all the hostages and Superman and Supergirl took care of Blackrock.

With one punch each, one from the man of steel and one from the girl of steel, he was out cold.

No casualties, minimal damage.

“Just another feat for the man of steel and his Justice League compatriots. Looks like Blackrock is headed back to prison. Word has it, Iron Heights is where this fella is going.”

Superman had Blackrock easily in his grip and was hovering back to the ground. Blackrock had a pair of grey and blue cuffs snuggly fit around his wrists.

The Flash and Supergirl hung back, waiting for Superman to finish up with the police.

There were a few cop cars down below and he headed right for them, smiling jovially and saying something that they couldn’t hear from this far away.

And then he waved at the crowd before shooting off towards Flash and Supergirl.

“There you have it! Tune in to WJAB-TV for the full story tonight. This is Jack Ryder, signing off.”

He gave the camera and salute and a smile, pausing for a moment afterwards.

“Alright. Turn the camera off, Kev.” Jack instructed, letting his excited and likable persona drop before he turned to his coworker and raised an annoyed eyebrow. “And next time we’re in the midst of a battle between Superman and a supervillain, make sure to keep that camera raised. I don’t want to have to look for a new guy. Again.”

Rather than talk back to the famous (infamous? Depends on who you asked) Jack Ryder, Kev kept his mouth shut and nodded, following Jack down the street and back to where their van was.

One thing you learn when working in Metropolis? Both your life and your career can be over in an instant. It was in the best interest for everyone if you just nodded and went along with your business.

-

Superman landed gently on the balcony, his cape billowing behind him as wind whipped angrily at him. He looked up at the darkening sky. Ah, so a storm was probably come in. If those dark clouds and this intense wind was anything to go by.

He slid open the glass doors and smiled when he saw Lois at the kitchen counter, talking animatedly to Iris West-Allen, a glass of wine in both their hands.

Barry and Kara were also there, sitting on the couch and playing a video game, grunting and pushing at eachother in an attempt to throw the other off.

He chuckled at their antics and held up a carton of eggs. “Hey babe, I got the eggs you asked for.”

Lois cheered and snatched them from him. “And they aren’t scrambled this time?” She asked as she and Iris inspected the eggs.

“No.” He put his hands up. “I was very careful this time.” 

“Good. Thanks, Superman.” Lois pulled him down slightly to kiss his cheek. “Now I can finally get dinner started. Iris, you want to help?”

Iris nodded excitedly. “Please. I need all the tips I can get. Plus, I may have kinda wanted to pick your brain about this story I’m working on…”

Lois’ face lit up at that.

Clark grinned. “I’m going to change. You two have fun.”

He watched them for another second before turning to the hall to go get changed.

There was no way to describe how happy he was that Lois and Iris had clicked so well. Both were intrepid, story-hungry reporters that had a knack for getting in trouble, and always the uncontrollable need to do the right thing and find the truth.

They were always bouncing ideas off eachother, calling eachother on the phone often, and when they were together, Clark always felt like he was intruding on a private conversation.

He was just so happy Lois had more adult, female friends. There were just some things Clark wasn’t an adequate conversational partner for.

Plus, Iris knew Clark was Superman. Her own husband was The Flash. So there was no secret keeping.

He shut the door and shuffled through his dresser to find his favorite plaid shirt and t-shirt.

Sure, he could use his speed to change, but he felt more comfortably _not_ doing it in front of his cousin and friends.

And maybe he wanted to take his time for once. So much of his life was just him moving quickly, it was nice to slow things down.

Like tonight.

If everything went according to plan and nothing too crazy happened tonight, he’d just be here having lunch with his wife and their friends.

They hadn’t many successful dinners like this, but the few they’d had were amazing.

It may not seem like a lot to some people, but having the ability to just sit around and talk to the people he cared about was a special to him.

It was a luxury he wasn’t often able to afford. Between his Superman-duties and his real-world job, he was constantly in the thicket of things.

Hell, they all needed this sometimes. Things weren’t simple in Central or National City either. They’d all agreed that this was a good thing to do once every week or so.

Sometimes they got J’onn to come too. John was always so busy with Argus and his kids that they never found a time that really worked with him.

His other cousin Alex (well, sort of cousin, she was Kara’s foster sister, but he saw her as family), was busy with a case tonight. As was her girlfriend and his fellow league member, Sara Lance.

Which just left Barry and Kara, who were always down to come to Metropolis and hang for a bit. He was always grateful for their excitement.

He did end up superspeeding out of his suit, but he took his time in putting on his shirts and jeans.

When he was done, he came back out to find that nothing had really changed, except now Lois and Iris were working in dinner and talking, the occasional giggle cutting into the talking.

He smiled and decided to hang out with Barry and Kara who were still very much into their game. “Rocket League, huh?” He said conversationally, plopping down in the empty seat next to Kara.

“Yes. And I’m currently whooping Barry’s ass.” Kara smirked triumphantly.

“ _Whooping_ it?” Barry asked incredulously. “I’m behind by one point. And we still have three minutes left. I would get too cocky there, girl of steel.”

“Oh, just you wait, Scarlet Speedster. Three minutes is plenty of time for me to kick your ass.” She was teetering on the edge of the couch, resting on her calves and bouncing energetically.

Clark watched them for another minute before speaking up again. “You know I had that handled today. I appreciate the assist though.”

Kara rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “We know you can handle Blackrock, Clark. We had just arrived in the city and heard the commotion. Thought we’d speed things up.”

“Yeah, no pun intended.” Barry piped up.

“Well, thanks guys. I’m sure the citizens were absolutely tripping over themselves to see both The Flash and Supergirl back in Metropolis. It’s been a few weeks. Wine?” He asked, knowing it wouldn’t do anything for any of them, but he knew they still enjoyed the taste.

“Yeah.”

“Please.”

With two minutes left in their game, he left them to it, seeing as they were very into conversation right now.

He poured them some wine and listened to Lois and Iris talk a bit.

It was mostly about some crime lord in Central City that Iris was trying to nab and Lois was giving her advice on which angles would be the best to tackle.

Barry groaned loudly and Kara cheered as the game finally ended.

“Take _that_!” Kara poked Barry’s arm and laughed.

Barry grumbled, rubbing his arm. “Next time, Zor-El. We pick a new game.”

Clark passed them some wine. “I’ll kick your ass then too.” Kara assured him, thanking Clark for the wine.

“So Barry,” Clark started as Kara shut off the console and flicked the cable box on. “How’s CCPD these days? Joe doing alright?”

Kara sat back down and slid Clark the remote, she knew all too well he was itching to watch the Metropolis Meteors take on the Gotham Knights.

“Joe is doing really well. Still not a fan of all the paperwork, but he’s really reworked the precinct the last few years. Him and Singh make a great team. The force feels, I don’t know, more trustworthy? They pretty much handpick the new officers so it’s nice. I trust Joe’s judgement more than my own.” Barry sipped his wine, a proud grin on his face as he talked about Joe.

“Damn. Wish we had someone like that here in the MPD.” Clark shook his head .

Kara snorted as Clark finally found the channel and clicked on it. Kara gestured towards the TV screen with her glass. “At least it’ll never be as awful and corrupt as the Gotham City Police Department.”

No one could argue with that.

Since the disappearance of Kate Kane years ago, the city was nearly a war zone.

Two bats missing in the span of ten years? Nothing could’ve wrecked the city like that. Having that hope ripped away so quickly after getting it back had to be detrimental to the cities’ moral.

And try as they might, none of the league members had found any evidence. Sometimes Clark felt guilty, like he could be doing more.

For the first year after her disappearance, they tried. All of them really tried.

Eventually, it became too hard to juggle everything.

Between being a hero of Metropolis, a member of the Justice League, and a reporter for the Daily Planet, he just didn’t have the time.

And he was sure the other heroes were in the same boat. One day, they’d find her. Maybe even Bruce too.

Because having both bats missing was not a coincidence. And if they were dead, whoever took them would be sure to broadcast it.

If they were even taken.

Sometimes he wondered if maybe they just couldn’t take anymore and left.

Maybe Bruce contact Kate and told her where he was and they were just… living somewhere secluded.

Yeah, it was probably the former. But he desperately wished it was their choice.

“Hey?” Kara nudged him. “You okay? Meteors scored and you didn’t even react.”

Barry too, was looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Clark waved them off. “I’m fine. Just thinking about things. Always thinking about things.”

Kara looked down like she understood. In fact, when it came to Kate Kane, she understood more than anybody. Kara had been the closest to Kate and her disappearance had really affected her.

Clark just smiled and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the crown of her head.

They sat in silence for a bit after that, eventually getting into the game. Even Barry and Kara, who normally weren’t baseball fans, were really getting into it.

Their shouting and screams of outrage or excitement were only silenced when Lois announced that dinner was ready.

They all calmed down a bit (but kept the TV on) and settled down to eat.

Clark looked around at all the people at the table and smiled. There was a lot wrong with the world, a lot to fix, and so much to be sad about. But this, right here. Surrounded by his wife and the people he loved, there was no better feeling in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next communion!


	4. A Canary, A Lantern, and A Martian

**National City**

**2020**

_In brightest day, in blackest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight!  
Let those who worship evil's might  
Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!_

Never, in a million years, did John Diggle ever think he had a destiny as a superhero.

For so many years, he was the one in awe of everyone and their abilities, Barry especially. He never ceased to be amazed by the kids’ speed. Years after, that astonishment dulled, but never went away.

He would always be a believer in the impossible.

The week the meteor struck had been a different time for him. Sometimes it felt like that whole week was so crazy vortex, separated from the rest of time.

Crisis had just happened, he’d helped fight a literal god, who was now shrinking for all of eternity.

And then two weeks after that, he was burying his best friend. No, his _brother_.

Because that’s what Oliver Queen was, and always would be to him.

If had been years since his death and since Crisis. But not a day went by where he didn’t see that suit, that memorial in the Hall of Justice and feel a pang of sadness.

He wished Oliver could be here to see what he’d brought upon the world.

The Age of Heroes, everyone called it. Made possible through his brothers’ sacrifice.

And then he’d been struck by that meteor and it all changed. He’d found that ring, sent to earth just for him.

Thinking about it, it really wasn’t that strange. That seemed to be how all the greats received their powers. The Universe chose those it saw something in. Something good, something special, or maybe something that was in their heart.

Still grieving from the loss of his friend, Diggle hadn’t seen that at first. He rejected it because he couldn’t handle the thought of his young children having to lose him. He thought of baby Mia and William, and how they would never grow up with their father.

And then Hal Jordan showed up to their new townhouse in Metropolis, looking very much human and normal with a kind smile on his face.

John and Lyla had thought he was just a neighbor coming to say hello.

And then he explained himself over a cup of coffee like it was totally normal. And maybe it was, he’d watched The Flash and Supergirl fight a giant Beebo for gods sake.

But Lyla, his sweet, beautiful wife. After Hal explained how different time worked on Oa, she was resolute that he had to go.

“You were chosen for a reason, Johnny. The kids will understand if you miss one birthday. They will. I’ll understand.”

Leaving JJ, little Sara, and Lyla had been hard. So hard he almost didn’t go with it. Hal promised him, the year on earth would fly by fast.

For John though, it was almost two years up on Oa. A beautiful city, with nothing but desert land all around it.

He spent so many nights, looking out into the city through the windows of the Lantern training facility and counting the days till he could see his family again.

Training and sleeping. It was really all he did in those one and a half years. But it was worth it, to master the ring. To come back and show his kids and be able to fight alongside the likes of The Flash and the Supers.

He still got a chuckle out of the memory of Superman’s face when he showed up. Of course, Barry had been the person he went to after his family. Nobody understood the impossible quite like that kid.

Now, he was part of the Justice League. The freaking _Justice League_. There was no higher honor. Especially when he saw Oliver’s suit in the glass case everyday. He knew he’d made the right chose to honor his brother.

“Hey. John, you okay?”

He looked up at the concerned face of Sara Lance, sitting across from him and sipping her tea.

He shook his head, playing it off with a smile. “Yeah! Just thinking. Mostly about how much things have changed. I think about that a lot, I guess.”

“Me too. My life, even a couple years ago, was so different. It almost-“

“Doesn’t feel real.” He finished for her.

She chuckled, “Yeah. Exactly. Anyways. Enough about my job. How bout you? I know you’re a stickler for the rules, but is there anything you can tell me about Argus?”

He mimed zipping his lips. “Nope. Lyla could be listened right now and I’d get my ass handed to me when I got home. No way.”

“Pshh. Chicken.” She teased.

“Alright,” John smiled, taking a few fries after drenching them in ketchup before shoving them in his mouth. “Why don’t we talk about you and your _girl_?”

He was both amused and happy to see how Sara blushed a little. After what happened with Ava… he was just glad to see her happy again. She deserved it, more than almost anyone he knew.

“Amazing. I… I really hope this is the one, John. I’ve only ever felt like this about one other person in my life. I just can’t help but feel like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Sara lowered her voice, and John knew how hard this was for her to talk about.

Not like she was ashamed, but Ava being reprogrammed and turning on her was something he could never imagine going through.

She was so strong to be able to move on and find happiness, even though he knew the thoughts plagued her all the time.

“Well, from an outsiders perspective, I can tell how crazy she is for you too. You only need any old pair of eyes to see that. Your happiness is all that matters.”

“I am happy. She makes me happy. My jobs make me happy. These lunches with you every month make me happy. Those breakfast bagels Barry brings over from Coast City make me happy.”

John laughed. “You know, when I retire, I think I’m moving to Coast City. They really just have all the best food over there.”

“The pizza is honestly the best I’ve ever tasted.” Sara agreed. “That sounds good, though. Rent a boathouse and live on the water, get fat, and just live out the rest of my life in peace.”

John polished off the fries on his plate, licking the salt off the tips of his fingers. “I think it’s the least we deserve after saving the world hundreds of times.”

“Too true.” Sara grinned, a little less gloomy that she’d been all lunch. “What are your plans the rest of the day? Headed back to Argus?”

John leaned back in his chair and sipped his coke, enjoying the feeling of the cool, bubbly liquid both burning and soothing his throat. “Yep. Lyla has me working a solo case right now. You? Working a shift at the bar tonight?”

Sara nodded. “I’m just going to swing by the Tower and give Alex some lunch. She’s working a kidnapping case and they’ve been stuck for a while. When she gets this into it, sometimes she forgets to eat.”

“Phew. I feel that.” John shook his head. “I get like that sometimes too. She’s lucky to have you.” He reached over and squeezed her hand.

Sara sighed, looking back at him gratefully. “Thanks, John.”

He let go with one more gentle squeeze. “I wish I could just stay here all day. I’m not looking forward to being cooped up underground for the next eight hours.”

Sara stood and John followed suite, both them slapping down a tip. “If you ever need a consult, I am still fully qualified.”

John pulled her in for a hug, dwarfing her completely. “Absolutely. Tell Alex and J’onn I say hi.”

“I will.” She said, voice muffled by his jacket, then she pulled away. “See you at the next League meeting?” She asked, holding out her hand.

He first bumped her nodded. “You know it.” And then he walked off to the left, towards the alleyway, watching Sara disappear down the opposite side of the sidewalk towards her motorcycle.

He looked down at his ring and felt that familiar surge of power and thrill before he thought hard and his suit materialized.

Then he thrust his arms toward the sky and shot off.

Another thing? Flying? Man, he’d never, ever get tired of that.

-

There was a hint of rain as Sara rushed into the Tower, two bags of food and a drink tray in hand.

It was dead quiet in the library, and no one was sitting in their chairs or couches. So she figured they were upstairs.

The secret entrance was not so secret to her, so she called the elevator and hopped in, waving at the camera in the top left corner.

“Honey , I’m home!” Sara called jokingly, swinging the bags of food in her left hand.

The upstairs was pretty open, and she spotted Alex immediately, holed up in the corner with dozens of files spread around her.

“Babe!” Alex looked up, a bright smile on her face. Her hair looked like she’d been tugging on it a lot, a habit she’d formed since working here with J’onn.

Sara smiled back, her heart thumping that normal, unsteady rhythm whenever she was around Alex.

“Is that Big Belly Burger I smell?” Alex eyed the bag in Sara’s hand.

Sara bent forward and puckered her lips for a kiss. Alex obliged her with a slight giggle.

Receiving her form of payment, Sara plopped the bag in front of her and sat in the armchair adjacent from the couch. “Yep. I figured you would be pretty deep into your case today. Bet you didn’t eat breakfast or lunch.”

Alex looked down guiltily, biting her lip. “I feel like I almost got it. J’onn got another call, so he flew right off. But I just… I have to get this.”

“What’s going on? Can I help at all?” Sara rested her hand on Alex’s knee.

Alex sighed, opening the bag and stealing a fry. “It’s a kid. An Ayrian little girl. Not even ten years old. She was walking home from school, with her inhibitor on. And she just… disappeared.”

Sara squeezed her girlfriends knee. Kids were always a sore subject with Alex. First, she broke off her relationship with her first girlfriend Maggie, because she didn’t want kids.

And she’d been trying so hard to find the time to adopt a child. She just never seemed to be in the right place to try again.

“You’ll find her,” Sara moved to sit next to her, cupping her face and kissing her forehead softly. “I’ll help you, okay?”

“That may have a wait, Sara.”

Both women turned towards the topmost balcony, where J’onn stood, still in his martian form.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” J’onn apologized, but we have a bit of a situation downtown.”

“No rest for the wicked.” Sara ran her thumb down her girlfriends’ cheek and smiled apologetically before standing up. “Kara still in Metropolis?”

“No, now she’s in Central City with Barry and Iris. I didn’t tell her because I think we can handle it. I do need a partner though. For safety-sake.”

Sara nodded, taking her White Canary suit from her backpack. “Always ready to help, J’onn. What’s the situation?”

J’onn politely turned towards the balcony doors as Sara hurriedly dressed. No time to waste taking the elevator back down just to change in the bathroom.

She chanced a glance towards Alex to see her watching her and biting her lip.

“ _Later_.” She mouthed, making Alex smirk at her at J’onn startled them both by talking again.

“There’s a Llaran alien that’s holed up in a warehouse. He’s refusing help and has some kind of advanced alien technology that he’s threatening to use on anyone that comes near him.”

“Oh great.” Sara said, zipping up her suit. “What’s the plan? You phase us in and we try to talk him down?”

J’on nodded. “Yes. But bring that staff just in case. We can’t risk him getting loose into the city with those weapons.”

Sara heaved a sigh, tossing her backpack and her shed clothing onto the armchair, leaning down to kiss Alex once more. “We’ll be back, okay? Eat.”

Alex nodded and smiled up at her. “Be safe, you two.”

“Of course.” J’onn saluted, waiting for Sara to get up the stairs before carefully grasping her arms and flying off.

The flight was short, but still made her stomach turn. No matter how many times Kara took her for “joyrides” (Alex’s word, not hers), she still felt nauseous after flying.

J’onn landed them just outside the building, where the cops with gathered, some still had their guns poised to shoot just in case the alien decided to make an escape.

“Martian Manhunter, White Canary.” The captain came up to them, relief evident on her face. “So happy to see you here. We’ve got the entire place on the lockdown, officer stationed at every entrance. What’s your call?”

Sara took charge immediately, J’onn stepping back to let her talk. She was always the more charismatic of them, the more approachable and friendly leader. So J’onn and even Kara preferred her to take charge of dealing with the cops and press.

“Manhunter and I are going to phase instead, try to talk him down. If that doesn’t work, we have other measures in place. You keep your officers out here, where it’s safe.” Sara instructed.

“Yes ma’am.” She nodded, watching J’onn grasp Sara again and phase the two of them through the walls.

The alien was on the third floor, sitting in the floor and fiddling with some device.

When he heard their footsteps, he scrambled to his feet, whipping out a gun that was strapped on his back. “Stay back!” He shouted.

Sara put her hands up while J’onn kept one hand on her back, prepared to phase them both should the alien choose to shoot them instead of listening to them.

“We’re not here to hurt you.” Sara assured him. “We just need to know what you want, why you’re here.”

The man before them shook, his reptilian skin looked shiny with some form of sweat. He looked sick.

“I don’t _know_ why I’m here! I just want to go home.”

Sara and J’onn exchanged a look. “How did you get here?”

The alien refused to lower his gun. “ _He_ sent me here. I wouldn’t join his cult or whatever so he used his powers to send me here. Where am I?” The alien seemed jittery, lost, and all-around panicked.

“You’re on earth. Who is _he_?” J’onn asked what Sara was thinking.

“He’s coming for all of us. Every alien, every planet. That sicko is power hungry.” The reptile man muttered, more to himself than anyone.

Sara huffed, “Who?” She repeated.

As if just remembering that they were there, he raised his gun higher after letting it falter. “Despero.”

Sara and J’onn exchanges a look. Well, this didn’t sound good. If he was coming for multiple planets, this would require all hands on deck.

It was time to call in the Justice League. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next communion!


End file.
